100 OneShot Challenge
by Graywhisper
Summary: This a one-shot challenge I decided to make up! Yay! I hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my loyal viewers! Graywhisper here, and I have decided I want to start my own 100 one-shot challenge, and I want you to join in too! Just review or pm me the title and I'll read yours too! You don't have to if you don't want to, but reviews on mine would be nice… I'm always looking for new things to read! Here are the rules and stuff! :3**

**At least 2 Word pages, and if you use something else, 1000 words please! You can go as long as you want, it just has to be the minimum amount. **

**Be descriptive! I don't want a list of what's happening, I want the facts! **

**You may revisit characters as many times as you want, as long as its not a book, with every chapter about the same characters over and over and over again…**

**You can think of your own themes, I'm not going to think of 100 different themes for you to use. I might suggest some from time to time, but you don't have to use them.**

**Have fun! I don't want a bunch of unhappy writers giving me crappy stories! Write when you have inspiration, and when you want to! Without further ado…**

**Alone**

I sigh, one of the only noises I could make.

I stretch my violet eyes wide, and peer up around the camp, searching for Riverstripe, my mentor. I spot him near the fresh-kill pile, talking with a couple of the other warriors. He laughs, and I could see that he was having a good time.

He turned in my direction and our eyes met for a split second, before he averted his gaze and pawed at the ground nervously. I get to my paws to go meet him, but he says some quick words to his companions, periodically glancing at me as I approach. He finished and hightailed it out of camp, his gray and black tail bobbing as he flees.

_Mouse-heart!_ I yell at him in my head. There was no doubt he was afraid of me. I didn't really blame him, me being mute and having such odd-colored eyes. But I could still feel the familiar internal pain I felt every time somebody looked at me funny, called me a name, or just plain ignored me.

I stamp my foot in frustration, the only way I could physically express my anger. I stare wistfully around the camp, looking for some cat, _any _cat, who didn't mind my company, who would treat me as an equal.

I poke my head inside the medicine den, hoping to find Littlepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, but no such luck. The den was empty.

I leave the medicine cat hollow and pace around in the center of camp. My mother, Aquastar, was organizing patrols from a stone under the HighBranch. She couldn't be bothered, and my father was probably sleeping in the warriors den, a place I dare not enter. It wasn't that I was an apprentice, but the other warriors seemed to either be scared of me or angry at me for nothing that was my fault.

Feeling strangely disappointed, I settle back outside the apprentice den with my head on my paws, and ponder over the Riverstripe episode again.

Wavefur, my father, had once told me that twolegs thought black cats are bad luck. But for other cats to think black cats were bad luck? Really? It didn't make sense, but that's what I thought of when I thought of my mentor. He avoided me like you would avoid a deadly disease.

I sigh again, and my tail twitches in boredom.

Suddenly, I hear loud giggles of she-cats from the reed tunnel to camp. I perk my ears up and sit up straight.

6 apprentices walk through, giggling and joking with each other. Yet my heart lifts in hope, because one of them is Bluepaw, my best friend. He was like the brother I never had, and I was very grateful for him. He was a handsome blue-gray tom that was an excellent warrior.

The she-cats would all be flirting for attention from him, if their sister Honeypaw hadn't already claimed him. She was a golden with black tabby markings, very outlined around her eyes. Besides what her name taught you, she was _not_ nice to me. She hated me doubly because I was friends with Bluepaw, maybe she thought I would steal him. Two of Honeypaw's sisters were joking and laughing with Bluepaw's brothers. They all looked like they were having a wonderful time.

Bluepaw walked determinedly towards me, the other 5 apprentices swarming around him like mosquitoes.

"Hey, Whisperpaw!" He greets me, brushing off Honeypaw's tail from his shoulders. "We 6 were gonna go fishing, and we wondered if you, Flarepaw, and Tigerpaw wanted to come?"

I nod my head quickly, jumping at the chance to get out of camp and do something with other cats my age.

"Great! I'll go ge-" Bluepaw starts but is cut off by Honeypaw's tail.

"Sorry, Whisperpaw." She says with false sympathy. "The deputy said only 6 apprentices could come. Bluepaw forgot." She bats her eyes at Bluepaw sweetly.

Bluepaw spits out Honeypaw's golden tail with disgust.

"Stop lying, Honeypaw! Pondblossom would never say something like that! An d I know her, considering she's my mother and all!" Bluepaw hissed.

"Fine. You win," Goldenpaw mews. "Go get those two _losers_ out of the apprentice den and we can go."

"Excuse me Goldenpaw, but one of those _losers_ is my brother.' Bluepaw says icily.

Goldenpaw just flicks her tail.

Bluepaw sighs and pokes his head inside, He pulls it out a moment later and shrugs his shoulders.

"They don't want to come." Says Bluepaw. "Let's just go."

We trudge out of camp. I watch and listen to the proceedings of the other cats around me. Bluepaw is leading the way while Honeypaw tries to grab his attention with waving paws and a tail waving in front of his face. Softpaw, a soft silver she-cat is trying to flirt with Dewpaw, a serious-mannered dark silver tom. And, Sweetpaw, yet another one of Honeypaw's sisters is wrapping herself around Berrypaw(unsuccessfully), her brown, red, and silver tortoiseshell gleaming in the sun.

We stop at the riverbank, and the cats separate themselves from their "partners" and dive into the river.

I bring up 3 or 4 fish when Honeypaw stops me, the rest of the cats already at the surface.

"Hey Whisperpaw!" Goldenpaw says. "You see that huge carp down there?"

She points in the river with her tail, and I see a huge carp lying down on a flat rock at the bottom of the stream.

"Think you can catch it?"

I look down at the carp for a minute. The stream was about 8 tail-lengths deep, deeper than I'd ever gone before. But if I could do it, maybe Honeypaw and her gang would finally accept me.

I nod at her and look at Bluepaw for support before I dive. To my surprise, his eyes are panicked and he starts to speak to me.

"No Whisperpaw, don't do it!" He warns. "They're going to-"

Honeypaw slaps her tail over his mouth again.

"So, are you gonna do it or what?"

I make a split-second decision, take in a deep breath, and dive under the water, down, down, and down. I keep my eyes focused on the lazy carp, ignoring the other fish who swarm to my eyes, that glow luminescent in the water, making me an excellent fisher.

I feel pressure in my ears, and the pressure turns to pain, but I ignore it. I swipe at the carp with a claw, dazing it and I grab it in my teeth. I swim towards the surface, triumph in my heart, hope strong upon me. I'm about two tail-lengths from the surface when I hear familiar laughter in my ears: Honeypaw's.

I break the surface and climb onto the bank, and kill the carp with a blow to its neck.

Than I realize no cat's around.

They ditched me, and stole my other fish I caught, too.

They ditched me.

Not even Bluepaw had stayed behind for me.

I hear Honeypaw's cruel laughter echoing in my head, and it tells me I'll never be accepted. I'll always be alone.

Alone.

Forever.

**Man that was depressing… But did you guys like it? Review! I'll give you plushies! **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize to anybody who thinks I was copying Prin Pardus, I really didn't mean too! It was a complete accident! **

**This theme was suggested by Hecobiza, so if you hate it, go flame _her_ inbox and not mine. Love you Hecobiza! **

**Hecobiza: You already know my response! **

**Cinderstar377: I know right?**

**Mossystar: Thanks!**

**NoReasonN2CaR3: I didn't mean to copy at all, sorry! I won't take it down, though, I am really excited for this. **

**ShadowRide1313: That chapter was actually a sneak peak on a fanfic I'm planning to write in the future! **

**Erin Huntress: So you found this story too! I hope you enjoy!**

**6 reviews on the first chapter! Amazing! Btw, would you rather me pm your review replies? Or continue to respond here? Anyway…**

**Opposites**

Iceflame looked down at her white paws with satisfaction.

She had been waiting all day for this: dusk, where there would be time for the warriors to relax, gossip, and share tongues with each other. She had been saving up courage to ask Firefrost, if maybe, just maybe, he would share tongues with her?

Iceflame had admired Firefrost ever since they were apprentices, but she had no idea whether he felt the same way. They had been close friends for ages, and Iceflame had started to feel something stronger than friendship, and she hoped he did, too.

_After all,_ she thought hopefully to herself, _opposites attract._

And if any two cats were opposites, it was Iceflame and Firefrost.

Iceflame had long, puffy, white fur, and ice-blue eyes. Firefrost had short, neat, ginger fur, and deep emerald eyes. She was a good hunter, he was a good fighter. And so on the list went.

Iceflame thought it was kinda cute Birchstar had named her and Firefrost after each other. _Just another reason we belong together._

Finally, the last patrol returned. Firefrost was on it. His eyes twinkled as he spotted Iceflame. He dropped his prey on the pile, and brought a juicy rabbit over.

"Hi, Iceflame." He said shyly. "Would you like to share this rabbit with me?"

"Of course!" Iceflame agreed quickly.

Firefrost settled down next to her, their pelts touching. They dug into the rabbit, and soon it was nothing but a pile of bones.

Iceflame licked the remnants of rabbit from her mouth. She started licking her paws clean, and when she finished she relaxed near Firefrost for a little longer, piecing together her courage.

She turned towards Firefrost, took a deep breath, and to her surprise, he leaned over and began to groom her long white fur.

She looked at him happily; his eyes were filled with happiness.

She leaned over and began to clean his chest fur, but after a while, warm and with a full belly, the rhythmic strokes began to lull her to sleep. She placed her head on her paws and fell into a half-sleep as Firefrost continued to groom her.

A brown she-cat came over to the couple with hope in her eyes, not seeming to notice Iceflame in the slightest.

"Firefrost, do you want to go hunting?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Iceflame perked her ears, a little jealous and afraid of what Firefrost might answer.

"No, Mousetail. I'm a little busy right now."

Iceflame relaxed her ears again, and closed her eyes.

"With what?" The brown she-cat seemed genuinely confused.

Iceflame opened her eyes and sat up, her ears flattened in irritation and anger.

"Look, Mousetail, Firefrost and I were kind of in the middle of something." She hissed.

Mousetail flattened her ears in shock and took a step backward, seeming to notice Iceflame for the first time.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She stammered, She took a couple more steps backwards, than turned and fled from camp.

Iceflame immediately felt guilty. She turned to Firefrost.

"Was I too harsh?" She asked.

"I don't know." Firefrost shrugged. "Mousetail's just a little sensitive, that's all."

Iceflame thought for a moment and responded. "Wait here. I'm going to go apologize."

Firefrost looked uneasy but agreed.

Iceflame trotted out of camp, following Mousetail's scent through the dark woods. The scent stopped at a small clearing, and Iceflame could see a small figure curled at the base of a tree on the other side.

Iceflame padded over. "Mousetail?" She mewed gently.

The figure jumped up onto her paws her fur bristling and her ears laid back.

"What do you want?" It hissed.

Iceflame was shocked. The cat sounded like Mousetail, looked like, Mousetail, smelled like Mousetail, but did not act like the shy, sensitive Mousetail.

"I just came to apologize." She mewed softly.

Mousetail cocked her head. "You better have."

Iceflame shook her head confusedly but continued on.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"Anything else?" Mousetail snapped testily.

Iceflame flattened her ears.

"I was just a little jealous of my time with Firefrost, and-"

Iceflame was cut off by a low growl from Mousetail.

"_Your _time with Firefrost? That was supposed to be _my _time with Firefrost! But you stole him away from me, and there's no way I can ever get him back!"

Iceflame was mortified. "Mousetail, I-"

"Don't say anything to me!" Mousetail yowled.

She turned and pounced on Iceflame, claws unsheathed, and making a few good scratches before Iceflame even knew what was happening.

"Stop it Mousetail!" Iceflame yelled. "This is against the warrior code!"

Mousetail didn't even bother to respond.

Iceflame plunged into battle, claws unsheathed. Mousetail in her madness, forgot caution. Iceflame easily pinned her on the floor.

"Stop struggling, Mousetail! I'll have to kill you!" Iceflame hissed. Her white fur was dripping with scarlet from all the places Mousetail had clawed her.

Mousetail suddenly went limp under Iceflame's claws. "Kill me then!" She wailed. "Then I won't have to see you and Firefrost together!"

"Mousetail I won't kill you!"

Mousetail started struggling again, lashing out with stronger and stronger blows.

Iceflame had no choice. She slashed Mousetail's neck.

Iceflame sighed and watched as Mousetail thrashed out even as she died, but eventually settled down and became still.

**So what did you think? If you don't get why I called it opposites, it's because Iceflame and Firefrost were opposites, but also because Mousetail and Iceflame were opposites. Where do you think Mousetail went? StarClan or Dark Forest? I didn't like this chapter that much. But what do you think? Any suggestions for the next theme?**

_**-Graywhisper**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So another update today! All depends if I have inspiration. **

**Hecobiza: I will definitely do another one shot on them, just for you!**

**Cinderstar377: By the time I got your review, I had come up with this, so I, uh, will try next chapter to make something happy. And I thought she should go to StarClan too, because ya… And the Ashfur comment made me laugh and my friend get creeped out. She knows nothing of warriors. Got any ideas? Btw, have you started writing? **

**Captured**

I was walking in the forest when I heard a twig snap. Alarmed, I turn my head slowly towards the sound. The whole woods fall silent for about three seconds when I hear some cat yell, "ThunderClan attack!"

My hackles rise, and my tail puffs out to twice its size.

I hear what seems like hundreds of pawsteps echoing through the ground.

I run in the direction of camp, but a huge, russet, tom stops me, baring his teeth.

"Not so fast, little kit."

I turn and run to the other side of the clearing, but a wiry black she-cat stands in my way. She looks down at me with sympathy in her eyes.

I back up against a tree as the circle of cats around me grows smaller. I recognize ThunderClan's leader from my first gathering: Darkstar.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He sneers. "A young ShadowClan apprentice all by her lonesome." He paces towards me menacingly. "You're coming with us, Iciclepaw."

I hide my shock under a mask of hatred. "Back to stealing helpless apprentices, I see. Let us stop this chatter and move on."  
." I growl.

He laughs, a deep throaty sound that chills me to the bone. "I have missed you Iciclepaw. He flicks his tail and his 4 warriors make a tight circle around me, a circle to make sure I move along without complaint. I recognized the warriors. The russet tom was Russetpelt, the black she-cat was Nightfog, the orange she-cat was Tawnyfur, and the dark brown tabby-tom was Heavyclaw. Darkstar lead the band of cats as we left ShadowClan territory, and crossed into ThunderClan. I felt my ears droop and my tail drag from sadness.

Today was not the first time ThunderClan had taken me to their camp. Originally, I was born there, but I had hated it there. Somehow, it felt _wrong_ their. The oaks and maples in the sky had felt like a cage, blocking out the sky. I had fled to the first place I could think of, _ShadowClan_.

Petalstar had welcomed me, and it had seemed like I had belonged right from the beginning. I made two close friends, Flamepaw and Leafpaw, and a she-cat who had treated me as an adopted kit.

ShadowClan was home to me, yet my _real _father couldn't seem to leave me be. Darkstar was just insane through and through.

I stare up, trying to find the sky. Small shafts of sunlight drop through the canopy. Much too small for me. The warriors shove me through the small tunnel leading into camp. Cats don't even look at me. They've become much too used to me. I go to my usual nest and take watch warily waiting.

Soon he's here, showing off as usual.

"So, Iciclepaw." He boasts giddily, pacing around near my nest. "Come crawling back to us yet again, huh?"

"Shut your trap, Darkpaw." I mew huffily. "You know it wasn't my choice, you worthless piece of fox dung."

He feigns hurt and pulls back his ears. "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Your no brother of mine." I hiss.

He just chuckles. "You're just jealous I was named after the leader and you weren't."

I hiss. "I happen to not like it here."

He ignores and takes his guard duty position.

"I have to make dirt." I announce.

He looks at me funny. "Go, then."

I stand up and stroll to the dirt place, a closed in hollow with stone walls stretching high into the ground level.

I feel wilted inside, but I hadn't had warrior training for nothing.

I climb up the walls slowly and oh so carefully, not wanting to follow. If I didn't hurry, Darkpaw would be sure something was up. I had to be sneaky with my escape routes, since I had escaped so many times before. I shove my paw into a narrow crevice, feeling the pinch as I put pressure on it, wincing but keeping my position. Escaping was all that mattered.

I feel the soft grass underneath my pads as I reach up a front paw. Excitedly, I push myself up onto the ledge and allow my brief moment of rest, but on the next moment, I'm back on my feet, knowing warriors won't hesitate to hurt me.

I dash into the forest, knowing exactly where ShadowClan's border was. I try to run quietly, but I had never been the best at, and I tried to hide in the shadows, but my blue-white coat was not the best at that.

I run and I can hear paws-pounding the dirt behind me. I spare a look over my shoulder, and find Darkstar himself leading the chase. None of them spare words, saving their breath for running.

Fear and adrenaline take hold of me, leading me with ancient instincts to run furiously, faster than I've ever run before.

Suddenly my paws are just skimming the ground. I'm leaving the older and stronger warriors in the dust.

I run past the ShadowClan border, but I can't stop myself at the joy, the joy of running like I'm flying. I triumphantly look at the shrinking cats sitting at their order, Darkstar with a deep fire blazing in his eyes.

**What do you think? I could always use theme suggestions people! **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies

-Whisperpaw's POV-

I trudge into camp, barely able to hold up the heavy carp due to physical exhaustion and emotional pain.

I flop the oversized fish on the fresh-kill pile and go to sulk in my nest, still dripping wet from the river. I hadn't bothered to shake out the water.

Dripping wet, fur disheveled, cold, and hurt, I curl up in my nest and try to block out the world, trying to think of nothing.

It didn't work.

My thoughts spun around and around in my head, demanding attention. All I could think of was Bluepaw's face as he tried to warn me not to do it.

Yet he still had left me.

If he had truly cared, wouldn't he have stayed? I thought that he should. Sure, I was mute and my eye-color odd, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend.

I bury my nose in the soft moss, keeping my eyes closed.

That was it, wasn't it? He didn't care. Maybe he had just been playing me for so many moons, and now he threw me aside like a rotten piece of fresh-kill.

And he would grow up to be a wonderful warrior, and if he really had been pretending, maybe Honeypaw would have his kits.

That thought was too painful.

I try for sleep, but no luck. I shiver in my moss nest, trying to think of something, _anything, _that would keep my mind off of this.

Bluepaw was a better actor than I thought.

I curl up as tightly as possible, and fall into a light doze, still aware of the world around me, but not thinking about anything, not dreaming. I was grateful.

I heard some cat approach. I didn't bother to try to identify the smell, didn't even prick up my ears. I didn't care. I ignored whoever it was. I hoped they would leave me alone.

A felt a paw prod me in the side. A voice I recognized mumbled, "Whisperpaw."  
I didn't know what to do. I felt anger bubbling up in one side of me, while the other side pleaded for me that I should welcome Bluepaw.

I compromised.

I cracked open one violet eye and glared at him, my best glare.

He flinched, whether from the color or the glare I didn't know and I didn't care.

I gave him a pointed glare that said _what do you want?_

"Listen, Whisperpaw. I'm sorry."

That was the best he could do? I didn't believe him, and my eyes displayed the thought meaningfully.

He flinched again.

"Whisperpaw, I really am!"

He sounded desperate.

I kept my expression the same, demanding an explanation. He knew what for.

"Look, Whisperpaw, I had to either make you think I had abandoned you, or Honeypaw wasn't going to let you surface." Bluepaw rushed through the words.

Shock broke through my carefully composed facade, and I didn't know what to think. Surely Honeypaw wouldn't go to that extreme?

Bluepaw was good at reading the emotions that flitted across my face. "She would." He whispered.

I shook my head in disbelief. Honeypaw didn't hate me that much!  
"She does." He murmured.

I stared at him in shock. He couldn't be that good at reading my face.

"I am." He smirked.

I glared at him again but quickly went back to thinking about Honeypaw. I just didn't know what to believe. Honeypaw would _murder_ me to get what she wanted?

I hissed lightly under my breath. The more I thought about it, the more I believed. Honeypaw would kill me to get to the object of her desire: Bluepaw.

I nodded once, satisfied. The statement had put it all into perspective.

"Whisperpaw, you're dripping wet!"

The voice wasn't Bluepaw's. Just perfect: it was Honeypaw's.

I hissed so quietly I was sure not even Bluepaw could hear it. Than I thought about it and stood up, fur bristling and hissed at Honeypaw. The intention was clear. _Get out and leave me alone or there is going to be an issue._

Apparently Honeypaw wanted an argument. She smirked and flicked her tail around. "Aww, the mute kitty is trying to say something!" She crooned in a voice meant for kits.

I stood my ground and glared at her, more fierce than I had glared at Bluepaw. I felt like I wanted to spring for her throat.

Honeypaw was _not_ good at reading my intentions, but Bluepaw noticed my face. "Don't do it, Whisperpaw." He mumbled quietly, so Honeypaw couldn't hear. "She's not worth the effort."

I ignored the bit of common sense and waited quietly for Honeypaw to spring another taunt. No doubt it was coming.

"Guess what, kitty?" She looked like she was enjoying herself. "I-"

_I _didn't let her finish the thought. I sprang for her, taking her by surprise and pinning her easily. I had trouble keeping my claws sheathed.

Honeypaw looked up at me fearfully, not even bothering to struggle. Then she wasn't looking at me, she was staring at Bluepaw, she-cat charm cranked up way past the max.

"Bluepaw, help me, will you?" She batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and considered letting her go, just to keep from puking.

Bluepaw rolled onto his side from laughter, no doubt from the mixed expression on my face. A glare from both of us had him back on his paws, flushing. Than he was serious.

"No, Honeypaw."

"But Bluepaw, why?"

"You tried to kill my best friend!"

"I didn't try to kill myself!"  
I looked down at her face in a state of disbelief. Bluepaw was struggling not to explode, from the look on his face.

"Honeypaw, I'm sorry, but you are _not _my best friend."

Several emotions passed over Honeypaw's face; shock, confusion, and at the end, anger. She still didn't struggle.

I let her go when the anger turned to grief.

She wordlessly dashed out of the apprentice den. Bluepaw's uncontrollable laughter sprang out behind me, and it was so contagious, I probably would have joined him if I could have.

Instead, I wondered how Honeypaw could not have known.

_I'm sorry, Honeypaw._

**So what do you think? It's a bit longer than usual, but I had so much fun writing it, I hope you liked it! Sorry about the lack of review replies. I'm too lazy today. I'll probably pm replies as I receive them. **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I don't know how much time I'll have to update, so I'm in a little bit of a hurry. No review replies this chapter! Also, I must warn you. This chapter is insane, silly, and very weird. Call it random, if you will… I'm sure you all will agree with me once I post it.**

Tacos! :D

**Oh yeah, I went there! :P I hope you all enjoy!**

-Woodpaw's POV-

"Woodpaw, Lionfire said we had to go hunting together." Shimmerpaw makes a face that is almost as disgusted as mine. My face was better than hers, of course.

Shimmerpaw eyes me with disdain. "Come on, let's get this over with." She flicks her tail and leads the way out of camp.

Her? Lead me? I don't think so. I trot ahead of her and take my rightful spot in the lead. I can almost _feel_ her roll her eyes.

We haven't been walking long when I find a white thing smelling strongly of two-leg.

"Hey, Shimmerpaw." I say. "Come look at this thing I found!"

I can feel Shimmerpaw's irritation rolling off in waves. "What is it this time?" She complains, strolling up to my shoulder. "What is this thing?" She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

I nudge open the two-leg container, and sniff at the heavenly scent that had been masked by the foul two-leg odor.

"Wow." I mew, dazed. "This thing smells _amazing._"

"I'll say." Shimmerpaw nods in agreement. Wow. Something we agree on.

"But don't eat any." She continues. "Remember that story the elders used to tell us when we were kits? RiverClan once ate this funny-looking black stuff and the whole Clan got sick!" She looks visibly worried.

"RiverClan, SchmiverClan." I mutter, unimpressed. I wasn't going to listen to any warning of hers, no matter how much sense she seemed to have.

I take a bite out of one of the many yellow things in the box, lain neatly row after row. It crunches, leaking liquid into my mouth. It has certain flavors I'd never tasted before.

It was amazing.

"Woooooooooow." I mew, turning excitedly to Shimmerpaw, temporarily forgetting how much I didn't like her. "You've gotta try this!" I yowl. "It's even better than the smell!"  
I can see the struggle on her face, her eyes shifting from side to side cautiously. In the end she sighs, giving in to instincts.

"You're insane, Woodpaw." She mutters, walking up to the box.

"Yes, but we knew that already." I add cheerfully.

She rolls her eyes but dips her head down. I can hear a crunch as she takes a large bite, despite her earlier hesitation.

She turns around and I'm mesmerized by her pupils dilating. Smaller and bigger, smaller and bigger.

"Wooooooooooow." She says, exactly like I had.

"I know, right!" I agree.

She dips down her head to take another sample but I hiss and bowl her over, acting on pure instinct.

"What in StarClan!" She exclaims. "What's your problem, Woodpaw!"

I step back and let her up, but I go and guard the food.

"These are mine!" I declare, as I stand guard.

"Oh, yeah, well if they're yours, what're they called, huh?

I scramble for an answer, looking at my earliest memories. I remember a dream I had as a young kit…

"_You see this?" The cream tom-cat asked. He was pointing his tail at a white box smelling strongly of two-leg. _

"_Ya, I see it!" I snap. I didn't like this cat, acting like he was better than me. I huff in indignation at the very thought._

_He opened the box with his paw, gesturing me over with his midget tail. _

"_These are __**tacos**__." He breathed reverently. _

"_So what?" I glare at him. _

_He looks at me like I was stupid, clearly irritated. _

"_They are the best-tasting things in the universe, you self-centered mouse-heart." He mews, narrowing his eyes._

"_Insulting a kit now, I see." I comment._

_He makes a disgusted sound in the back of his throat._

"_Who are you, anyway?" I ask, genuinely curious._

_He seems miffed. "You don't know who I am?"_

"_Nope." I really don't._

"_You don't recognize me? Not my magnificent cream fur, not my epic pink nose?"_

"_Not a chance, midget-tail." I purr smugly. _

_He shoots me a particularly nasty look, but shrugs it off. _

"_The elder's don't speak my magnificent tales of glory? Your warriors don't teach you my name?"_

"_We've already been through this. No. Maybe you should tell me your name and I might recognize it?" Pfft. As if. _

"_I am the marvelous, the awesome, the epic, the masculine, the wonderful-"_

"_Just cut to the chase, will ya? I don't have all night." _

_He looks annoyed and mumbles something about ungrateful kits these days. I roll my eyes. _

"_My name is Berrynose. Recognize me now?" He looks at me, expectant. _

"_Err, no."_

"_Ugh." He stamps his foot in frustration. I hold back giggles._

_Then he turns to stare at me, his manner suddenly serious. "Just remember, tacos, ok?_

Then the dream had ended.

I blink open my eyes to see Shimmerpaw starting to open the taco box again.

"Ahem." I say.

She drops the lid, sitting down and waiting expectantly.

"They are… wait for it… tacos!" I say importantly.

"Tacos?" Shimmerpaw looks art me in disbelief. "Where did you hear that from?"

I furrow my brow, suddenly hesitant to share my dream. I get an idea.

"Well, I am descended from the great Firestar, right?" I flaunt.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was a kittypet, right? So maybe his knowledge of tacos got passed down through generations, to me!" It made perfect sense.

"You're forgetting something." She said blandly.

"What?"

"I'm your sister, you idiot."

"Well, I guess it just proves who's awesomer, huh?" That also makes perfect sense.

"Why I oughta…." She threatens.

"Go ahead!" I egg her on. "Do it!"

With a cry of feline rage, Shimmerpaw sprang at me, claws sheathed.

We both got up, on her paws, circling each other.

I stopped circling, walked straight up to her, and slapped her across the face with my paw. Haha.

She retaliated, slapping me back.

"You little midget!" I scream, slapping her.

"I'm the same size as you!" She yells back, giving me another slap.

It went on like this for quite a while, but then Shimmerpaw pinned me down, claws at my throat.

"Hey! No fair!" I protest. "You must have been taking lessons from Ravenpaw!"

"But I thought you were awesomer than me." She mews smugly.

"That doesn't mean you can cheat!"

We growl at eachother, suddenly interrupted.

"Hey girls!" Swanstar yells, her white paw on the box of tacos.

"Get your filthy paws off my tacos you ding-dong!" I yell.

"No, they're mine!" Shimmerpaw growls.

"Mine now!" Swanstar sings. She winks and picks up the box in her jaws, turning and disappearing into the forest.

"No! My tacos!" We wail in unison.

But the tacos were disappearing into the forest, never to be seen again…

Meanwhile, in RiverClan…

Whisperpaw was yelling at Honeypaw.

Nobody knew how it was possible, in fact, the whole Clan just sat ther, mouths open like slack-jawed idiots while Whisperpaw probably filled the whole Lake territory

with her voice nobody knew she had.

"And I can't believe you treated me like dung with a clean conscious!" She continued to scream at a frozen Honeypaw. "I swear, my voice will go away, but if things go back to the way they were, you better watch out, missy!"

Bluepaw was next to Whisperpaw, at first shell-shocked by the sound of Whisperpaw's voice but then by the fact that she was capable of such rage.

Finally, Whisperpaw's voice slowly decreased in volume and then died out all together. She just shrugged and headed inside the apprentice den.

Bacl in ThunderClan…

Woodpaw and Shimmerpaw were piled in a heap, bawling, unaware of a pair of surprised green eyes at the edge of the clearing. It was Ravenpaw. He slowly backed away from the sobbing pair and ran away from the clearing as fast as he could.

In ThunderClan camp…

"Hey, Graywhisper." Swanstar called over with a flick of her tail.

"Yes, Swanstar?" Graywhisper mentally prepared herself for insanity.

"I don't think we should attack ShadowClan anymore. Tell the warriors. We won't fight with ShadowClan anymore."

Suddenly a cat appeared out of the shadows.

"Dang right you won't!" The cat was Shadowstar. ThunderClan just stared at her until she backed toward the camp exit, then turned tail and ran, flicking wide-eyed blue glances over shoulder.

**Whew! That was long! But I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all my reviewers! See you next time!**

_**-Graywhisper **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since it happened for real on a Roblox role pay, though I've changed it up a little to make it a applicable and believable for the books. I made up a few of the characters, to take place of what really happened when it happened it was just some random cat who I didn't know they're name. Hope you enjoy! **

**Betrayal**

I wake, huddling and shivering in the bush, leafbare breezes penetrating my sparse cover and blowing my fur. Through the scrubby bush, I can see pale streaks of dawn on the horizon. Lovely, time to get up. I get to my paws, stretch and shake out my fur, hoping to rid myself of the previous night's nightmares.

I open my senses, searching for hostile cats. When there are none to be found, I slink furtively out of the brush, senses tingling like whenever I am out in the open. There was food to be caught.

I slink over a nearby "Clan" border, exiting the one my mother used to call "WindClan" and entering "ThunderClan," making a small leap over the river. I feel better once in the cover of the trees, since cats aren't able to spot me from so far off. On high alert, I pad in the shadows, keeping my ears keyed to catch the sound of paw falls or the small thumps of prey. I keep my nose to the ground, scenting out herbs that I knew could help when cats were hurt.

Thinking of herbs brings up painful memories of my mother, her sleek black pelt shining, her blue eyes pulsing with the passion of her speech as she told me rogues were never meant to be healers, to live that life. I fight the instinct to cower at the memory, and remember how she stalked off in wrath when I asked her if I could be one. Stalked off to "ShadowClan." She never came back.

I shiver against the cold inside and out, my fur still too thin to keep out the leafbare cold. I would never go to "ShadowClan." They had killed her, murdered her.

"Clans do not kill." My mother had said. "They chase you out and when they chase you, you run. Do not let them catch you."

My mother had been caught, and the cats had killed her. I would not be caught. I had made myself promise when I found her cold body right outside their boundaries. I would live, live for my mother, but I would follow my dreams.

I know I am nearing their camp when I smell the scent of masses of cats, too many cats, their combined amount making my eyes widen in fear. But underneath the smell of the warm cat bodies, I can detect traces of herb, and I know I must get to them, whatever the costs.

Anything but being caught, I remind myself. Anything else.

I follow the herb-scent, follow it until I reach a bramble wall, interwoven thickly with thick branches and thorns.

Whatever the costs, I think, and use my claws and teeth to rip and tear at the wall, making a barely big-enough hole that tugged at my fur as I passed inside. I could feel the sting of scratches, but I could not find myself caring, caring for the harm of my body when I would get herbs, so many lovely herbs that I smelled with the cats, that the "ThunderClan" had. I would get them.

I follow the herb-smell to a cave I had entered the camp next to. Flattening my ears fearfully, I scent out the cave and find that no cat is inside, and I tremble from the desire to get the herbs, as I can smell them, make out their individual scents, and to know that I want them, all of them. I slip inside, quiet as a mouse.

I shove my way into a narrow cranny, and find all the herbs, all the herbs I had seen, piled neatly in individual stacks. I grab a large leave and begin stuffing all the herbs I can get my paws on inside, only feeling remotely guilty for stealing from the "ThunderClan," and knowing it would not be safe to return here once the deed was done, leaving only "WindClan" and "RiverClan" as places I dare enter.

I sit back and study my work, having a leaf so full I would have to be careful not to drop any precious leaves on my way out of "ThunderClan" boundaries. I pick up my stock with a deep feeling of satisfaction when I hear a loud yowl, rising above the others.

"Finchkit, get down from there!" The voice was panic-stricken and anxious. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

I poke my head curiously out of the lovely herb-alcove just inside to see a small sandy-and-ginger kit tumble off a high rock, jutting high above all the cats in the clearing. The kit screamed as he fell, hitting the ground with an awful crunching noise. The kit shook his head and tried to stand up, but his paws, his paws would not support him and his head hit the ground with a smack.

A cream-and-golden she-cat rushes to him, mewling anxiously.

"Oh, my poor kit! Where is the medicine cat? Where is the medicine cat!" Her cries became frantic and grew louder and louder. I flattened my ears with the realization that the kit was hurt, that he needed the herbs I was stealing to get better.

"Small-leaf is out collecting herbs!" A cat finally yelled at her. "Creampelt, we must wait for her return before we can do anything!"

I took a deep breath, knowing what I needed to do. I step out into the sunlight, unable to stop my tail from puffing as every cat stops and stares at me. Not one of them speaks a word, waiting for something.

"I-" I take a deep breath as my voice fails, removing my cover of protection and letting these cats know exactly how nervous and scared I was. "I-I can help him." I sputter out, pointing my tail at the kit on the ground, his eyes wide with curiosity. I swallow and wait for their reactions.

Finally, Creampelt, his mother, her eyes determined and angry, steps forward. "If you can help, do something!" She yowls.

I pick up my stuffed leaf of herbs sheepishly, and a few of the cats glare at me as I walk by. One bright ginger tom even hisses, and I speed up, uncomfortable in this mass of cats who look at me as if I were dirt.

I shrug off their glances when I see the kit. One of his paws is set at a funny angle while the other is popped in the completely wrong direction.

"Does it hurt?" I ask him softly.

"No." the kit, Finchkit, answer bravely to me, this cat, this _loner_ that he's never seen in his life. "I can't feel them."

I look at his dislocated shoulder. "Alright, little kit." I say. "What I'm going to do is going to hurt, and hurt _a lot_. Do you think you can handle it? Because I have herbs that will make you sleep for a little."

Finchkit glares and raises his chin. "I can handle it."

Creampelt paces anxiously behind me, hissing softly under her breath, and staring at my back. I shrug and try to ignore her. "Alright then, Finchkit. Ready?"

He nods.

I grab hold of his leg, tugging on his paw with my teeth in a quick tug and let go. Leaping back as my fur radiates in all directions from the kits bloodcurdling yowl. I get shoved to the ground, feeling sharp claws in my back, and expect to feel teeth in my neck but find nothing.

"She can't be trusted!" The cat on my back yowls. "Let's kill her now!" It's not Creampelt.

"Wait, Flame-ear!" Finchkit cries, standing on his paw that used to be dislocated. "This one's better!"

The cats are thrown into silence as they wait for Flame-ear's reply.

Flame-ear growls into my ear. "Better watch your back, little miss. Hang around long, and you'll be dead." I shiver but feel relieved as Flame-ear retracts his claws. "I guess he does know what she's doing." He mews and stalks back into the clutter of cats.

I sigh and focus back on the task at hand. "Finchkit, lie back down." It was funny. This kit was younger than me, but not that much. I knew I was only 8 moons, but he seemed to be around 6. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Can some cat get me a branch, about as long and thick as Finchkit's leg?"

Creampelt dashes out of camp, and I prepare my herbs as I wait. Very soon, she's back with a good-sized branch, just the perfect size.

I stretch out a paw, ready to prod the snapped bones into place so they heal correctly, but Finchkit hops to his paws.

"It's fine." He murmurs.

"Can I just take a look at it?" I ask tentatively.

"I said it's fine." He mews, glaring down at me from where I had arranged myself to fix his bones.

I pull myself into a sitting position. "Let me just look at it."

"No!" He growls. I flinch back from his sudden anger. "It's fixed!"

"Can I just make sure?" I ask nervously.

"I said no!" He growls a growl that sends shivers of fear down my spine before turning and leaving, bolting out of camp.

"Finchkit!" Creampelt cries, before any cat says anything. She darts out of camp after him.

A moment of silence passes.

"Alright every cat! Get back to your duties! Creampelt can handle her kit!" Flame-ear shouts. Mews of disbelief spread through the crowd.

I heard one of the closer cats whispering to her friend. "Just because he's _deputy_ doesn't mean he gets to be a total jerk!"

Her friend nods and they stand up and get lost in the flood of cats everywhere, doing something. I watch the cats, mesmerized. Every cat has something to do. I saw older cats sunbathing outside a structure made of strong thorns and branches. A huge den made of brambles concealed what, from the mewls I was hearing, their kits. A ginger she-kit about the size of Finchkit came up to me.

"You're the loner who saved Finchkit?" She asked. "My name's Autumnkit. Thanks fro helping my brother." She charged on.

Before I could respond, Creampelt came back into camp, a struggling Finchkit in her jaws.

"Now get in the nursery, mister." She said, her mew partly muffled by his scruff.

"Yes, mother." Finchkit said, dropping from his mother's scruff and scurrying to a small entrance inside the bramble thicket. But as he ran by, I could see his eyes narrowed and his ears flattened with anger.

Creampelt padded up to me, a regretful look on her face. "I think it would be easier if you used the poppy seeds to put him to sleep while you set his paw. He says it is better, but a paw cannot heal miraculously like that."

I nod curtly and shuffle in my leaf-wrap, pulling out some tiny black seeds attached to my small, gray, paw. "Do you think you can get him to eat one of these?"

"Of course." She says, and takes one. I follow her cautiously as she slips inside the nursery.

The nursery is cozy, queens and kits snuggled together in nests. Finchkit and Autumnkit looked up, same as every cat else, when I followed Creampelt inside. I flattened my ears and stayed by Creampelt.

Finchkit's eyes narrowed even farther when he saw me enter the nursery behind his mother. He was suspicious. I could feel in my bones this would not blow over well.

As I got closer, Finchkit lifted his ears in distaste and hissed softly under his breath. Creampelt and Autumnkit shot him glares but he pretended not to notice.

"Now, Finchkit, I need you to eat these." Creampelt mewed in a soothing tone.

She held out her paw and as soon as he saw the black seed, his tail curled in recognition.

"My paw is fine!" He cried, springing to his paws. "See, it's absolutely fine!"

He came towards me, the claws on his what-I-thought-was-broken paw extended in needle sharp tips. "I'll prove it to you."

Moving fast as lightning, Finchkit slashed my chest, leaving deep scratches. He shot looks I couldn't see at his shocked family and dashed out of the nursery, and presumably out of camp. I stand, shocked as Creampelt struggles with her instincts. Autumnkit stares open-mouthed where her brother dashed out of the door. She recovers quickly and anger smolders in her green eyes.

Creampelt also recovers and rushes over to me, her breath coming back in a loud gasp.  
"I'm so sorry!" She eyes my scratch and her eyes widen farther. "I don't even know your name, and after all you've done for Finchkit, he responds like this?" She takes another deep breath, seeming to regain her composure. "I'm sorry." She says again. "He doesn't usually act like this."

I stand, Finchkit's scratch seeming not only to open physical wounds, but memories I'd rather leave closed. Almost against my will, I'm thrown back into memories of my mother. Me, shrinking into a tree as she yells at me for scouting out herbs. Her eyes, flashing like they always did when she was very angry. My own fear, strong in my nose. My instincts, telling me to run when my mother got even closer. Her last look of fury as she turned her back on me and ran, to, as I know now, "ShadowClan." I take a ragged breath and try to focus on Creampelt, my vision blurry.

"What's your name?" She's asking.

"Gray." I say. I like my name. Always have.

I am thrown into memories of my mother, and I sit down, almost a force of habit, my eyes going out of focus.

"Gray." I am pulled back yet again by Creampelt. "What are you thinking about?" Her blue eyes are serious and steady.

"My mother." I respond shakily, seeing no point in lying.

"What was her name?"

"Dark."

Creampelt's forehead furrows. "As in Darkdream?"

I start. That was the forbidden name, that I was never to use. One time a Clan cat had called her that, and she had sprung at him in a bout of fury.

"What do you know about her?" I ask quietly, my eyes shut.

"She was ShadowClan's medicine cat." Creampelt says. "She went rogue four seasons ago. What is she up to now?"  
"She's dead." I say, emotionless. "ShadowClan got her."

Creampelt gasps. "I'm sorry."

I nod.

There's a moment of silence.

"I know this is a bad time, Gray, but I need a favor."

I open one eye, to shoe I'm listening. I'd do anything for Creampelt, who's been so kind to me.

"Can you please go find Finchkit for me? I need to watch Autumnkit." Creampelt mews, her tail flicking nervously, and waiting for my response.

There's a faint mew of discord in the background.

"But mom, I'm 6 moons!" Autumnkit complains. "Apprentice age!"

"But you're not an apprentice yet." She reminds her eager daughter, than turns back to me. "So will you?"

"He hates me." I comment.

"No, he does not. He was just angry."

"_He hates me."_ I say more insistently this time.

Creampelt sighs. "Gray, you're the only one I can ask. Knowing my Finchkit, he probably left Clan territory. You are the only one I can count on to fins him."

"I can try, Creampelt."

"That's all I can ask."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXXxXxxXXxxXxXXXxxxXxXx Xx

Starting that night, I searched for moons.

I roamed over ThunderClan territory first, sometimes, on rare occasions, catching glimpses of Finchkit through the shrubbery. He ignored my cries for him to wait, and continued soldiering on, his only response was to put a spring in his step, quickly leaving me in the dust. I may have been a rogue, but I was no runner.

Than I searched RiverClan territory, after ThunderClan turned out to be bust. I crossed rivers, my pelt becoming thin and worn and raggedy from countless dips into rivers. I crossed my same path over and over, sometimes picking up scents, but never finding Finchkit, who I looked for.  
Than came WindClan. I was on high alert there, with no undergrowth to hide my gray pelt. I was never spotted though, too many drills from my mother to never be caught making me wary.

I refused to go to ShadowClan.

After moons of searching, I returned to ThunderClan, to report to Creampelt and to see if maybe Finchkit had returned home. I came through the stream in between ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory.

I was about to crawl out of the water when I spotted a familiar ginger coat, making my hair stand on end. It brought back fuzzy memories of the first time I came to ThunderClan, when I had tried to heal Finchkit. I could barely remember my mother now.

I crawled out of the water, deciding to leave Flame-ear alone if he would leave me alone.

He didn't leave me alone.

He spotted me and pulled his lips up in a snarl.

"You." He growled. "what are you doing back here?"  
I glared him down, with one of my harshest.

"How dare you." I say, spitting angrily in his face. "I have been out for moons, searching for one of ThunderClan's lost kits, never stopping, never faltering. And you have the audacity to ask what I'm doing back here?"

"I do." He said. He pulled out his claws and tried to slash out at me. I was too quick though, and leaped back.

But I was exhausted. I knew I could not fight a warrior three times my size. I fled back into the river.

"Farther!" He demanded.

Having no choice, I pulled myself onto the ShadowClan shore, feeling my skin crawl as my damp fur touched the ground.

"And stay out!" He spat triumphantly, and stalked back into the trees.

I could feel my eyes burning with hatred. I sat on the ShadowClan shore, though, and remained moping, not really caring where I was. I was truly alone.

I waited a while, just watching the bank across from me, and keeping my senses alert for the ShadowClan patrols, when lo and behold, none other than Creampelt cam out of the cover of the trees, her nose to the ground.

She looked up. "Gray?"

"Hi, Creampelt."

"I'm so glad you're alright. Have you found Finchkit? It's been a long time."

"A few times, I've seen him. But he refuses to talk to me."

"Tell him that his family loves and misses him when you see him next. I really do-." Creampelt cuts off her sentence. "Behind you, Gray." She hisses.

I slowly stand up and turn around. "Finchkit." I murmur. Without a backwards glance at Creampelt, I turn and I bolt for him, my ears flattened and my eyes burning with fury. He would not escape me this time.

I burst into his clearing, the dappled pine light sending shadows over my fur. A raven he'd been stalking gives a trill of alarm and takes flight away into the canopy.

He looks up, his eyes narrowed in anger. They narrow even more when he sees me.

"You." He hisses.

"You." I hiss back.

"What do you want?"

"I have searched moons and moons for you. But all I have is a simple message. Your family misses you and sends their love." It sounded surprisingly convincing, considering how angry I was.

"They never loved me." He hisses, surprising me.

"What makes you think that?" My mew is furious with righteous indignation.

"They let a rogue like you heal me."

That hurt, but I couldn't care.

"Just stay for a while longer." I say, giving up, my tail drooping. "I'm not going to force you back."

"Dang right you won't." He says.

I look up, surprised, just in time to see him slash my eye.

He than runs off, sending me smirks.

I don't remember anything, not until I find myself back in ThunderClan camp, a small brown tabby treating my eye.

Than the Clan showed me to the "barn." It was a place I could live without disturbing them. I only really moved to eat, thinking about Finchkit most of my time, about what I possibly did that made me hate him so much. And apart of me admired him.

One day, Autumnkit, now Autumnpaw, showed up at the barn.

"Autumnpaw?" I mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." She says scornfully. "You're miserable here."

I flush and sigh, nodding my head. She's right.

"Live a life, will you? It's absolutely unnerving to walk by this place on gathering nights and see you leaning against the fence like your dead."

"Ok, Autumnpaw."

"I'll hold it to you, Gray."

She turns to leave, but suddenly a familiar outline, faint in the sun but still obvious appears.

"Finchkit?" I gasp.

"I just came back to see thank you, Autumnpaw. Thank you for killing me."

I gasp and blink, wondering if I've finally gone insane, or if my blind eye is playing tricks on me.

"No, Gray. This is real." Finchkit says. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I was thankful. Now I can spend eternity in the Dark Forest." I did not understand.

Autumnpaw looks uncomfortable. "well, it was what you wanted."

"Good-bye, Autumnpaw." Finchkit says, his faint outline beginning to disappear. "I always liked you best."

"Good-bye, Finchkit." Autumnpaw says. I watch as her ginger outline disappears into the distant treeline of ThunderClan.

"Good-bye, Finchkit." I whisper.

**SO, a little depressing, right? I never meant for it to be so long, but I think it turned out well, don't you? I have never written anything so long, but be expecting long one-shots. I get bored in class, and then there's a notebook, on the floor, just waiting for me…. Anyway, I have the next two one-shots planned out, but got any themes you really want me to write? I have plenty more room for one-shots, as you can see, so don't be afraid to put anything out there! Maybe someday I'll finish this! **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in such a **_**long **_**time, and I do apologize. But I'm still going! I may not be too far in this thing, but I intend to finish it. **

**Swiftstar1: Yes, I know. I was the poor rogue in that rp. I nearly cried myself in real life. **** If I find that guy again, I swear….**

**Erin Hunteress: It was sad. It was depressing while it was happening and while I was writing it. **** I'm glad it's good though. And all kits do seem pretty nice at first. How can't they be? They're frigging adorable! :D And I actually do have some things I'd like to PM you about, so I probably will PM you soon, even if it's been so long since I updated… **

**ShadowRide1313: I tried! But things I feel always come out best on paper. **

**Now to the one-shot… **

**The Nothingness**

It had been so long, so long. She remembered nothing. Just the endless wandering in the snow. Couldn't see anything, couldn't do anything, nothing but walk. She didn't even know her name.

The blizzard that seemed to stretch for an eternity. She couldn't feel anything, could do nothing but watch her paws. She was probably wandering in an endless path, maybe even a short circle. But she was too far gone to care.

It was cold, oh, so cold. Too cold. It numbed her bones and dulled her spirit. It had been too long, oh too long, since she had done anything but walk. Maybe it hadn't been so long. Maybe she was immortal, and this was her eternal punishment.

But what had she done to deserve this?

Maybe she'd been evil. There had to have been something before _this_, this pain and endless hurt. Maybe there would be something after. She just had to last. Last until _something _happened. Whether it be she drop dead or the impossible- it would all stop. Maybe someday it would. If she was just good.

So there she was, wandering about in a pointless circle. Now she was certain of it. No doubt about it. A pointless circle in which nothing could happen. But she must keep wandering. For what seemed like another eternity, she did just that. She was good. She wandered about and did nothing.

And than there was something.

_Something_ was always better than nothing. Something was heaven compared to this dull, numb, emptiness. Even if it was pain.

There it was. Ahh, it came again. A dull, empty, throbbing, aching inside of her. What was this? She didn't care. It felt amazing compared to the senseless wandering.

Than there was more.

Throbbing, fierce pain in her legs, than her head, her stomach, her ears, her tail, everything.

This was not heaven. Nor was it comforting. This _hurt. Hurt_, she thought wondrously. _Thoughts_, she thought, awed. What was this?

Than she could see something fuzzy among her burning sight. Something _green. Green, _she thought again. What is this?

Somehow, she angled her circle to go closer to the fuzzy green. _What is this? _

Closer, closer still. There were colors and shapes. More green. Brown.

It was a _tree._

_Evergreen tree. _

She wasn't sure how she remembered this. Evergreen? What did that even mean?

Closer.

Somehow, she forced her tired and aching paws into a run.

_Running. _

She felt joy. Running was _something. _Something that made her feel _joy_ and _wind _and _fur. _Running was good.

She got so close to the tree. She ran straight into it, and there was a starburst of pain, and all went black.

"Is she doing ok?"  
_Voice. _She thought. Voice was something.

_Pain. Ow. _

"She's just awoken."

_Different voice. Cats. _

"But is she ok?"

There was a sigh.

_Sigh. _

"She's in bad shape, Eaglepaw."

_Bad. Eaglepaw. Shape. _

"Will she _ever _be ok?"

_Nervous. Anxious. Upset. _

"I understand that you care, but you must let time fix her. Only than can you see."

_Her. Care. _

_Who is her? _

"Now leave, Eaglepaw. She's getting anxious."

_Who is she?_

"But Gorsefur-"

_Pleading. Begging. Upset. _

"I understand you feel an attachment, but you must let her alone."

_Who is her? _

She wanted to know who her was.

She wanted to know.

She cracked open her eyes.

There was an explosion of color.

_Cats. Gray. Brown. Yellow. _

"Gorsefur she opened her eyes!"

_Excitement. _

"I see that Eaglepaw. Now leave."

She looked where the excitement voice was coming from.

_Brown, tom, wide-eyes, blue eyes, good eyes. _

"Leave, Eaglepaw."

_Stern. No-nonsense. Voice. _

Eaglepaw leaves, and she looks to no-nonsense voice.

_Yellow cat. Good-feeling cat. _

"Now." Gorsefur began. "What's your name?"

_Name? _

_Me?_

She looked around for good-eyes cat but he wasn't there.

_Me? _

"Don't know." She says.

_Talking. Don't? Know?_

"Do you know where you're from?"

"The nothingness."

_Know the nothingness._

"What is the nothingness?"

"There is nothing there. It is blank and empty with no color no sound."

Gorsefur nods as if she understands. "I see."

_Nothing in the nothingness. _

"Where am I?"

_Where. Not the nothingness. _

"You're in WindClan."

_WindClan. Running. Warm. Joy. Good._

It comes back to her. Warm and safe and happy. Flashes of orange. A she-cat, sad. Wide green eyes filled with the uncontainable sadness. Green eyes leaving her. Sad.

Than it ends.

"Green eyes left me." She says.

Gorsefur's eyes narrow with curiosity.

"Green eyes?"

"The sad green eyes left me."

Gorsefur's eyes widen, as if with understanding.

"Than there was the nothingness."

Gorsefur looks at her straight in the eye.

"Would you like to run?"

Gorsefur walks to the exit of the den.

"Eaglepaw, come inside."

_Good eyes is back. _

"Eaglepaw, we are going to call this she-cat Moonpaw."

Gorsefur turns to her.

"You hear that? Moonpaw is your name."

_Moonpaw is my name. _

"Take her out running, Eaglepaw. Don't let her wander too far, and keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, Gorsefur."

Eaglepaw turns to her.

"Come on Moonpaw. Let's go run."

"Yes." She said.

As soon as they were out on the moor, Moonpaw knew that this was where she belonged.

She felt the lovely _grass_ on her _pads _on the _moor _and there was _wind _in her _fur_.

Yes, this was where she belonged.

_Never again will I belong to the nothingness. _

**Well, it's kind of weird, but I liked it. A lot, actually. I hope you all did too. **** I feel like I was in the first-person of Moonpaw, I was so into it, so next chapter I write with her, it's probably going to be first-person. Maybe not, it would be a little it hard for her to express the story in her scrambled thoughts with it making sense. Oh well, one can hope. **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup people? :D I'm in a good mood today, so I decided to update. **** Yay! I'm listening to PewDiePie. Join the bro army today! And hey guys, how would you like it if I wrote a whole story about Whisperpaw's life? You guys seem to like her, and I really love writing from her POV. What you think? **

**SwiftStar1: Probably. But this is no spoiler zone! So shh… **

**ShadowRide1313: Glad you think it's good! I'll explain it to you later, tho. **** Many things do confuse you, don't they? **

**Erin Hunteress: I know. **** And thank you so much! I feel flattered. :3 And I really can't wait for that next chapter to come out, so tell K.A.K than I poke her through fanfiction to finish it. :P**

**Magasaurusrex1997: Maybe, but I want to write a whole story devoted to Whisperpaw, so maybe not. I don't want to give away spoilers! :D I'm glad you like Moonpaw. :)**

**To the one-shot! **

**Speechless**

"Graypool, will you take on Wildpaw as your apprentice?"

"Yes, Lilystar."

"Wildpaw, will you take on the ways of the medicine cat?"

"Yes, Lilystar."

"Than you may begin your training. Dismissed."

The few cats who decided they would gather ran away immediately, some clawing each other or bouncing. A rogue slipped inside and a few kits welcomed him, taking him inside the nursery to play moss ball with them.

Well, RiverClan sure was messed up, wasn't it? Besides the warriors doing nothing productive, strange cats coming and going all the time, we had a green tom named Lilystar as a leader. Everyone was convinced he was a she-cat.

"Come on, Wildpaw." I mew to my new apprentice. I was pretty sure she was one of those blind rogue kits who came to RiverClan nameless. She had miraculously regained her sight as soon as we had noticed her, so we'd named her Wildpaw and made her a medicine cat apprentice. She seemed content enough, I guess, so I took her out of camp and began to show her a few different herbs. She knew most of them, so the lesson was quick. I walked her back to camp and told her to go find some chervil.

I was glad she picked up quickly on herbs. RiverClan needed these intelligent minds to function as healers. StarClan knew it, too, even with all the new cats joining their ranks. A sane medicine cat in a Clan full of fur-brains produced stress, definitely. It would be nice to split some work with another.

I took a stroll through the camp, observing Eagle, a legendary winged she-cat, soar about, screaming something about how she was magic. I rolled my eyes. StarClan had told her no flying. It wasn't like anybody listened to StarClan anymore. As the apprentices said, "That's so last moon."

So StarClan had released its grip on the Clans. The sky was pretty much cloudy all the time. There never were any gatherings. No the moon or sun never shone. And there wasn't much anyone who cared could do about it, either.

Issuing punishments did nothing. Apprentices would ignore you, walk away, or just laugh. And what could you do to discipline warriors? Usually the new ones would be hanging out in ThunderClan, where there probably was no official leader at all.

I saw Wildpaw enter the camp. She casually came over.

"Could you find any chervil?" I asked.

"Was that what I was supposed to be doing?" She asked, her eyes widening a bit.  
"Never mind." I grumbled. "I'll do it later. Just go sort out some herbs."

"OK, Graypool." She said happily, before bounding past me into the den.

I settled down with a nice fish and tried to relax. The camp was filling up with cats who would challenge each other to climb on the nursery. The nursery was covered in brambles from warriors who still cared. There would be a lot of cats later with thorns in they're paws and scratched and bleeding pads. On second thought, I would never relax in camp. Thinking about all those bleeding paws made me stress, so I picked up my fish and left camp to a quieter place on the shore of the lake.

It appeared that the ThunderClan forest was on fire again. No one really cared. It would die out by morning, and if you stayed low inside the camp, you wouldn't breathe it in. Probably half of RiverClan was over there. And there were a lot of cats in RiverClan. I finish my fish with a sigh. I bury the skeleton and pad back into camp unwillingly, edging around the hooting warriors and into the medicine den.

"Goodnight, Wildpaw." I say. "If any warriors come in with bleeding pads, tell them that maybe they shouldn't climb on brambles next time. Than give them one marigold petal each. They should know what to do with it."

"Okay Graypool." Came Wildpaw's untroubled mew. She really didn't care, did she?

The next morning, a scrawny apprentice came running over.

"Graypool, Lilystar is sick!"  
"Are you sure, Sorrelpaw?" I ask, narrowing my eyes threateningly.

"I'm serious, Graypool!" The she-cat's eyes were wide with shock.

"If you're lying to me, I'm going to bash your head against a rock."

"I'm not lying Graypool I promise!"

"Alright." I say, still not sold.

I run inside and grab a few precautionary herbs, flicking my tail for Wildpaw to follow me. I dash over to Lilystar's den. And sure enough, he's sick. Spinning around on the floor.

"You sick, Lilystar?" I ask carefully. The leader was one of the few cats I actually trusted, no matter what his appearance be.

"Yes." He croaked. "It is my time to go to StarClan." I drop my leaf wrap and watch as he goes still. I do not mourn for him. He'll probably hang around in RiverClan camp just as much, but as a StarClan cat instead. Streamtail will take over as being leader.

"Whelp, he's gone." I say.

"Don't you mean she?" Asks the warrior who witnessed the death along with us.

"No." I say. "No I don't."

Than I spin around on my paw and march back to the medicine den, Wildpaw following really closely on my paws. She steps on my tail, which is usually lowered now, and I hiss with locked teeth. I peek over my shoulder at her and she's a bit frazzled.

"Listen." I say. "You won't miss him. He'll be back. I promise. The dead RiverClan cats can't seem to get enough of the living world.

She sniffles. "Don't you mean she?"

"No." I say.

She shrugs and continues to sort out the herbs.

"Hey Wildpaw." I say. "I know it is only your second day, but I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Try to relax."

She brightens considerably. "Ok."

I let out a gusty sigh and leave the den. I take a position on the rock by the fresh-kill pile as Streamstar receives her nine lives on the top of her den. Right out in the open. Only the medicine cats went to the Moonpool anymore. When leader's needed guidance, well they didn't need guidance. So StarClan ignored them.

I hear rustling behind me and my ears lift up. I look over my shoulder and a bright blue tom kit jumps out, a moss ball in his mouth.

"What were you doing in there, Moonkit?"

"Uh, I wasn't playing moss ball, and you're den is definitely not screwed up right now."

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'll clean it up." I say. "Just don't go in there anymore." I begin to lug myself to my paws, but Moonkit the tom stops me.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"Ok?" I say, interested to see this. I get up and watch him clean up with an intense fascination. He scoops up all the herbs. He had knocked them all down. He picks them all up, wobbles out of the medicine den, and throws them in the river bordering camp.

"Moonkit!" I yell, shocked. What the?

"But I cleaned them up, like I said I would!" He whined.

He flicks his tail at the den. "See? Nice and clean!"

"Get them out of the river." I say. He picks them all up, but I flip around as Eagle soars past my ear and up into the sky. She laughs down at me and I wish I had wings. Than she would know…

I remember Moonkit and I flip back around. I can see him in the distance, and he's dropping all the sodden herbs into the lake.

Well. That's amazing.

Moonkit returns to camp and I stare at him, eye twitching.

"Why did you do that?"

He looks at me and shrugs. "Nice and clean."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

An apprentice walks up, staring at us with a funny expression.  
"Why'd he do what?"

"He threw all my herbs in the lake."

"No he didn't." The apprentice said.

"Yes, he did."

"No way."

Suddenly there's a ripple in front of me, and I recognize the coming of a StarClan cat. I roll my eyes. They're probably just coming to chew me out some more for blaming a helpless kit.

The shimmers stop and standing in front of me is Arrow, a legendary StarClan cat. Speechless, I take a step backwards. Than I roll my eyes. Everycat seems to be legendary these days.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The cat asks, looking at me.

"Moonkit dumped my herbs in the lake." I say, narrowing my eyes. "I had catmint in there. With the number of morons in this Clan, that will be necessary to survive the winter."

"You can collect more. They are just herbs." The cat says obviously.

"Hello?" I say, waving my paws in the air. "Catmint!"

"You can collect it like any other herb."

"It doesn't even grow anymore until newleaf!"

"Relax. Everything will be ok. You just have to go collect more herbs. But lay off Moonkit, alright? Moonkit is destined to become leader one day!" Arrow say, with great bravado.

"I don't care!" I shriek.

Instantly the whole Clan is on me, yelling accusations are offering their sympathies. I'm speechless in the moment. Little Moonkit looks a little bit more shocked than usual, too.

"Everybody just shut up!" I scream, silencing all the Clan. I march out of the crowd, glaring at Moonkit.

"I hope you're all happy, cause you just lost a medicine cat!" I say, and march out of the camp exit.

**Oh, the wonderful world of Roblox. How random people can manage to drove you crazy, I really don't know. It's like they're all out to get me. Moonkit was even one of my friends! That I know in real life! God, they all just hate me, don't they! So I left the game, therefore, they lost a medicine cat. **** Poor Wildpaw, I wonder what happened to her. :P  
**

_**-Graywhisper**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally managed to create another one-shot to put here! I've realized I've slacked off when it comes to this… so… here you go. I'll try to be better. X3**

**SwiftStar1: Indeed, I was Graypool. In a Clan full of annoying, stupid, role players. And I even knew Moonkit the blue tom. D: Why does everything hate me so much…?**

**Yes(Guest): Yes, because I am planning out a whole story for Whisperpaw, her one-shots here will be limited. :D Pewdiepie fans make me smile… **

**ShadowRide1313: It was not Hecobiza. It was Batmangum. **** And you are right, someone like you would not have put up with that nonsense. :P**

**Erin Hunteress: Heh heh… our cowrite. We should probably talk about that. .-. And yes, thank god it was Roblox. X3 I don't go there much anymore, so don't expect any random stories from there. **

"Oh, come on, Lilypaw! Won't you just relax a little?!"

"Who said I wasn't relaxed?!" She shot back shrilly."I'm perfectly relaxed!"

He placed his tail over her shoulders, and she jerked away, tail puffed out to four times its normal size.

"Come on Lilypaw!" The gray tom whined. "I brought you out here to have a good time! Stop being such a stick in the mud!"  
"I'll be a stick in the mud if I want to!"  
"Sticks in the mud are no fun!"  
"I don't want to be fun!"  
"Well you obviously haven't met me!" Lilypaw had had enough. She stormed away from the other apprentice, so angry she could hardly see straight.

He followed her as she carved a straight path through the forest, trampling undergrowth and making birds scatter.

She whipped around. "Don't follow me, Cragpaw! Just leave me alone!"

"Lilypaw…"

"I mean it!" Her tail lashed from side to side as she glared at him. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that." He mewed, sounding hurt. "I like following you around, even when you are angry."  
She looked at him. "Go away before I give you a few marks you won't forget anytime soon."

"Than I'll remember you every time I feel them." He offered his shoulder willingly. "Go ahead."  
Lilypaw rolled her eyes. "You know I can't hurt you when you do something like this!"  
Cragpaw smiled. "You're pretty when you're mad."

She rolled her eyes again. "Would you stop that? I'm trying to be angry with you!"  
"Stop what?"  
"All your… compliments and everything."

"Oh." He blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I-" He stopped. "I was going to say I was sorry but I'm not."  
"Of course you're not."  
"Really, I'm not."

"I know." Lilypaw started walking away.

"Where are you going?"  
"Back to camp."

"Why?"  
"Why not? You obviously didn't take me out here to hunt."

"No…"

"So I'm going back to camp to do something productive."  
Cragpaw frowned. "I brought you out here to have fun! Won't you come have fun with me?"

Lilypaw sighed. "How could you possibly think the world is such a happy, fun-filled place?"  
"Because it can be."  
"Alright." Lilypaw stopped walking and turned around. "What sort of fun would you have in mind?"  
Cragpaw's eyes glittered with joy. "This!" He crowed, leaping on top of Lilypaw and knocking her to the ground. "Tag!"

He turned and sprinted off into the forest.

Lilypaw got up slowly, a small smiled forming on her face. She ran into the forest after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilypaw and Cragpaw trotted into camp, pelts brushing ad eyes glowing. Two mice swung from Cragpaw's jaws, but he and Lilypaw skipped by the fresh-kill pile to lay near the apprentice den. The fading sun hit them, casting their pelts in muted colors.

"My mentor will be mad I didn't hunt for the elders today." Lilypaw admitted.

"Nonsense." Cragpaw mewed. "Your mentor is always telling you to relax."  
She shrugged and took a quick bite of mouse. She began to pull trampled bits of leaf and undergrowth out of her long belly fur.

"Great." She groaned. "It'll take me forever to get all this stuff out of my pelt." But her complaining was half-hearted. She really couldn't care less.

Cragpaw reached over and snagged some of the bits of grass in his teeth.

"Somebody's feeling brave." Lilypaw commented.

"What do you mean?" He asked, one ear flicking to the side self-consciously. "I always act like this."

She mulled this over for a minute, brief flashes of memory catching her attention.

_Cragpaw, pulling his nest over to hers when he thought she wasn't looking. The hurt look when she kicked it away. _

_Cragpaw, letting his pelt brush hers as she jerked away. How he apologized as if it had been an accident.  
Cragpaw laying his tail across her shoulders as she shook it off, worked into a fury by his false motives. _

"This is just the first time you haven't pushed me away…"

A pause.

"You have a crush on me." Lilypaw said dully.

Cragpaw blinked back, obviously at a loss for words. "That's what Swanpaw has been telling me." He admitted finally.

"I never noticed it until now." She seemed dazzled by the whole situation.

"Nope." He sighed. "No matter how much I tried to get you to notice me."

His sadness snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Cragpaw laid his tail over her shoulders, and this time, she didn't pull away.

"I'm not." He said slowly. "If it had been easy, it wouldn't have been real."

"If what had been easy?"

"Letting you know I like you." He touched his nose to her cheek.

"Why wouldn't it have seemed real?"

"Because you always seemed so…" He paused. "How can I put this… Up in StarClan. You were always so immersed in your studies that you hardly ever noticed anyone besides yourself."  
Lilypaw drew away slightly. "So you like me cause I'm hard to get."

Cragpaw gasped. "No! No, not at all!" I liked how you were always so fiercely determined, but also so sweet and kind to everyone. It's much easier to be mean than to be kind. And, I always thought you were really pretty."

Lilypaw flushed. She really couldn't help it. No tom had ever said such nice things to her. She didn't know how to react, so she just froze and stared at the gray tom.

"What did I say?" Cragpaw asked, panicking. "Did I say something wrong?!"  
Lilypaw shook her head slowly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I'm just not used to being complimented."

"Well, you will be soon enough." Cragpaw smiled at her as Lilypaw smiled back.


End file.
